


17 years after the 1000 years war

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: 17 years passed after the end of the 1000 years war. The shinigamis in the Seiretei noticed a huge reiatsu coming from the human world, and they went to check who was the one with that reiatsu.





	17 years after the 1000 years war

17 years passed since the end of the war. 19 since it started. The captains and lieutenants of the 13th squads were in Karakura to see Kurosaki Ichigo and talk about some strange reiatsu they noticed with him.

 

\- I didn't expect your visit - said Ichigo when he opened the door -. What are you doing here?

\- It's an emergency - answered Kyoraku Shunsui -. We noticed a reiatsu too strong for the human world. And it wasn't yours.

\- Oh, that. Come in, I'll show you who was the one with that reiatsu.

 

All of them entered at the house. It was a big house, far away from the one Ichigo's father had his medical consult.

 

\- Shikeguni! - yelled Ichigo -. Someone wants to see you!

\- It's the Soul Society? Then, I don't want to show up - answered a voice identical to Zaraki Kenpachi's one.

\- He's shy.

\- Who is he? - asked Unohana Yachiru.

\- I have to say it to you, Unohana-san? Or you already know who is?

\- Don't lie, Ichigo - said Abarai Renji -. We all know that they died in the war.

\- Are you sure about that, Renji?

 

Someone went downstairs, but only Ichigo saw that person.

 

\- You aren't feeling very well, right?

\- I need to sleep, and I can't with all this noise - answered the same voice from earlier.

\- Your brothers will return soon. Go, I take care of this.

\- Thank you.

 

The boy went upstairs.

 

\- I wasn't expecting any Sternritter here - said Ichigo while analyzing the reiatsu.

\- The girls wanted to go to a concert tonight - answered Bambietta Basterbine -. That's why I'm here. But we don't have enough tickets for everyone.

\- How many they need? - asked the boy from earlier.

\- You weren't at bed? - asked Ichigo.

\- I was curious when you said Sternritter. How many and where?

\- S-seven - answered Bambietta, nervous -. And the nearest ones to the scenario.

\- Let me make a call.

\- You know them!?

\- No, I'm a friend of their manager. I need a name.

\- Give them mine - answered Unohana -, Unohana Yachiru.

\- Wait a minute.

 

The boy went upstairs again.

 

\- It's better if the manager doesn't listen to me talking alone - explained Ichigo -. He could think I'm crazy, and you never get those tickets.

\- Ichigo, is the children okay? - asked Kuchiki Rukia -. Are they growing well?

\- They are. Don't worry Rukia. They are on school right now.

\- Can we...?

\- That was the rule. I take care of them, and their parents won't see them once they die in the human world.

\- You are one of their parents. Why you are allowed to see them grow and not us?

\- Don't ask me. Ask the ones who made that rule.

\- That boy... Is a Zaraki, right?

\- He's one of the three beasts.

\- The three beasts!?

\- They are the strongest of the children. But they can't beat me in a fight.

\- How strong they are?

\- I can't tell you. The Soul Society doesn't have a reference for it.

\- Ichigo!

\- The reiatsu you felt recently was from him. No one is good having it's reiatsu under control with high fever. Even me.

 

A huge grey wolf appeared at Ichigo's side. The wolf gave him a note.

 

\- Your owner is sleeping, right? - asked Ichigo to the wolf. She nooded.

\- And that wolf? - asked Komamura Sajin.

\- It's Shikeguni and Haru's friend. They found her at the side of a road and brought her home.

\- It's a girl?

\- Her name is Samus. And the note says that one of the members of the band you want to see will gave you your tickets.

\- How will they know that we are the ones? - asked Unohana.

\- Don't worry about that. They will.

\- About the reiatsu, can I see the boy? - asked Kyoraku.

\- Only for a moment. He needs to rest.

 

Ichigo guided Kyoraku to the boy's room. Kyoraku entered in it to see how he looked like.

 

\- Shikeguni is the strongest of the children. I was surprised when his reiatsu could be noticed by everyone in the human world. Then, he fainted.

\- His face is so calm, knowing who is his father.

\- He's calm, but strong. Don't mess too much with him, or the consecuences are truly dangerous.

\- What do you mean?

\- He can lose the control of his instincts. And when this happens, all his strenght shows up.

\- They had to have a normal human life, not a shinigami one.

\- I tried, but I couldn't do that. Their reiatsu turned unstable, and they hurt their human friends without wanting it. I had to train them as shinigamis.

\- The chamber of the 46 is deciding if take them to the Soul Society. I will tell you their answer when I have it.

\- They won't return. That's not what they want.

\- I don't make the rules. And you will obey it while you are human.

 

Kyoraku and the others left the house. Ichigo sat at Shikeguni's bed. He knew very well the boy was awake.

 

\- You will let them take us back? - asked Shikeguni.

\- Kyoraku-san said it. I can't do anything. You will have to go with them.

\- You won't do anything? I dont think so.

\- I will send you at the Soul Society, and they will return you.

\- You're waiting for the destruction, right?

\- I want you all to be uncontrolable unless I'm there.

\- Consider it done. I'll tell it to the others.

\- Now sleep. You need to be ready for tonight's concert.

\- I'll tell Haru to take our mothers to the scenario.

\- Who will give them the tickets?

\- Retsu.

\- It's a good decision.

\- What about Rukia? You saw her, right?

\- She let her hair grow. It's beautiful. She's beautiful.

\- It's longer than yours?

\- Mine's longer. It was a promise to Shiro and Mugetsu.

\- I remember it. When the three of you promised to not cut your hair until you die.

\- I think I will keep it. I like how I look.

\- Welcome to the long haired men club.

\- I already was in it.

\- But now you will keep it.

 

Both laughed.

 

\- Sleep, my child.

\- Goodnight, dad.

 

Ichigo left the room and Shikeguni fell asleep with Samus at his feet.

 

Later that night, the ladies of the Soul Society went to the concert. Komamura and Kenpachi were with them. A whistle made Unohana turn and look at a corner. A person with a hood was in that corner. They could tell she was a girl because of her body.

 

\- Unohana Yachiru, I suppose - said the girl when Unohana approached to her.

\- You are... The drummer, Death Angel.

\- The tickets they promised you - Death Angel gave her an envelope -. Enjoy the concert with your friends.

\- Thank you. Can I have your autograph?

\- Not now. I have to go to the scenario. Come to the backstage with your friends after the concert. I will tell the guards to let you pass.

\- Thank you.

 

Unohana went with the others while Death Angel returned inside the stadium. All the members of the band were wearing hoods. When the concert started, the youngest of the band said some words.

 

\- Our protector told us that our parents came to this concert. They don't know how we look like, and probably don't remember us. But this concert is dedicated to you. Thank you for coming!

 

The concert started. They sang their original songs, songs they made for animes, petitions from their fans...

 

\- Death Angel! - yelled a fan -. Please sing! We know you have a beautiful voice!

\- Crazy joker! - said Death Angel -. Take the drums!

\- Understood, sister! - answered Crazy Joker, another member of the band.

 

Death Angel and Crazy Joker changed positions.

 

\- What kind of relationship have those two? - asked Komamura and Kenpachi to the girls.

\- They are twins - answered Matsumoto.

\- What do you want me to sing? - asked Death Angel to the public.

\- Hikari! - answered the public.

\- But that's from Utada Hikaru.

\- We know the deal you have with her! And you have your mobile in your hand!

 

The other members of the band laughed. Death Angel was messaging the singer Utada Hikaru to make her know she was going to sing one of her songs.

 

And she sang that song. It was beautiful. The other members and the public made the chorus. Komamura and Kenpachi didn't know how to react. Even the Soul Society girls were singing.

 

Exactly at the middle of the concert, the tallest member of the band asked a thing.

 

\- We want to take one or two of our fans to the scenario! Who wants to come!?

 

Most of the girls in the stadium screamed and raised their hands. Some boys too.

 

\- Let's see... Who will be...

\- That one is your type, Demon Lord! - yelled the youngest member.

\- Of course not! - answered the member known as Demon Lord -. But he's cute. You have a lot of possibilities! Not with me, but with others!

\- Thank you! - yelled the fan.

\- You're welcome, pretty boy!

\- Killer Werewolf! - yelled Crazy Joker -. Those two.

\- Who? - both approached to the Soul Society girls, and Crazy Joker pointed Unohana and Bambietta -. I see...

\- Our security won't be here in time.

\- Well, I do it by myself - Killer Werewolf knelt and extended his arms -. Take my arms, ladies. I'll take you to the scenario.

 

Unohana and Bambietta looked to each other and took the boy's arms. Killer Werewolf only needed to stand up to take both in the scenario.

 

\- Are you okay, ladies? - asked Crazy Joker.

\- Were okay - answered Unohana.

\- Can you lift me up? - asked Bambietta to Killer Werewolf.

\- Why? - asked the boy.

\- You are the same height as my husband, and he never does it.

 

Killer Werewolf charged Bambietta and made her sit in his shoulder.

 

\- You like the view?

\- Now I understand how he sees the world everyday. And you too.

\- I have to take care, or I can see my neighbors in their houses. And then, it's me the one who is a pervert, not them, who are naked in the garden.

 

The fans laughed. A few hide. Those were real neighbors of the band, but they didn't know.

 

\- What do you want to sing with us? - asked Crazy Joker.

 

Unohana whispered a song in Crazy Joker's ear. She could see his white hair and his scar crossing his mouth.

 

\- That one? - asked Crazy Joker.

\- It's our favorite - answered Unohana.

\- I can't sing it very well, Yachiru - said Bambietta -. And you know it.

\- I will cover you - said Killer Werewolf to her.

\- You will?

\- Of course.

 

Killer Werewolf pulled Bambietta down, catching her in his chest. He smiled to her, showing his fangs. Long and pointed, like a wolf.

 

And they sang Mask, a song they made which share the copyright with Aqua Timez, who sang it for an anime. Bambietta missed some of the lyrics, but Killer Werewolf didn't let the others know.

 

\- Can we take a picture together? - asked Unohana when the song finished.

\- Sure! - yelled Death Angel while jumping to her brother's side.

\- Come here, Silent Assassin! - yelled Demon Lord to the youngest member.

\- I'm the tallest one, I take the picture - said Killer Werewolf.

 

They took the picture, but no one noticed that the faces of the members of the band were clearly visible in it. No one noticed how they pulled back a little their hoods for a moment in front of all to take that picture.

 

\- Thank you - said Unohana to Killer Werewolf when he returned her phone. The boy smiled.

\- It's time to return you with your friends - said Crazy Joker -. I call security.

\- Can we make a last request?

\- What is it?

\- Can you throw us to our husbands? It's been a while since they took us in their arms. They are the two men who come with us and our friends.

\- Why not? Killer Werewolf, let's do it.

 

The two boys took the girls and throw them to their husbands. They managed to catch their wifes in the air, while making a surprised face.

 

\- Thank you! - said Unohana and Bambietta when they were at their husbands arms.

\- You're welcome, ladies! - answered Killer Werewolf, making a reverence.

 

When the concert ended, the shinigamis returned to the Soul Society. The next morning, all of them asked Unohana to show them the picture Killer Werewolf took.

 

\- Fine, wait a second - said Unohana to every shinigami who was pressuring her to see the picture -. It's this... They are...

 

Everyone looked surprised. The boys in the picture looked like five of their children. Killer Werewolf, the tallest of all, was Bambietta and Komamura's son. Death Angel, Crazy Joker and Silent Assassin were Unohana and Kenpachi's children. And the last one looked exactly like Mugetsu, the form of Ichigo's final attack.

 

\- Kurosaki broke the law! - yelled Hitsugaya Toushirou.

\- No, he didn't - answered Rukia -. I did. It was me the one who bought the tickets to that concert. He only provided seven we needed.

\- I was... singing with my son... - realized Bambietta.

\- Me too - added Unohana -. And the one who gave me the tickets was my daughter.

\- And who's the one who looks like the Final Getsuga? - asked Renji.

\- He prefers to be called Mugetsu - answered Rukia -. And that's one of my children with Ichigo. Wait... He likes men!?

 

All the captains and lieutenants went to Ichigo's house after that. They needed some answers. The one who opened the door was Ichigo's hollow.

 

\- What are you doing here? - asked Rukia.

\- I should ask that to you, but I know the answer - answered the hollow -. Come in.

 

They entered in the house without taking their eyes off the hollow.

 

\- Are they here, uncle Shiro!? - asked a voice upstairs.

\- Yes.

\- Great!

 

A very tall, white haired boy appeared. He had a huge and long chain around his neck, and his ears had fur.

 

\- Haru... - whispered Bambietta.

\- Ichigo said to us to not do that, but we did anyway - said Haru -. It was Shikeguni's idea.

\- You are that disrespectful to the man who raised you? - asked Kyoraku.

\- Of course not. Sometimes, we only have to read his expressions. When he says "Don't do that" and his face says "Do it", we'll do it because that's what he wants.

\- I don't think he does that.

\- He does, more often than you think.

\- Where are the others?

\- At school.

\- What about you?

\- It's full moon tonight. I have to go with care during the day.

\- And Ichigo?

\- Upstairs, working.

\- Shiro! - yelled Ichigo upstairs -. I need you here!

\- I'm coming! - answered Shiro before going upstairs.

\- I will report that to the chamber of 46, and you will come back to the Soul Society - said Kyoraku.

\- And you will return us here before a week passes - said Haru -. We will become uncontrollable, and you don't have the strenght to control us.

\- I don't think so. You will be with your true parents.

\- But they didn't raise us, so they don't know how we are. Ichigo does, and knows how to stop us.

\- Then, I will make him tell us what to do.

\- That won't work. The way to stop me is named Natsumi.

\- Natsumi?

\- My human girlfriend.

\- You have a girlfriend!? - yelled Bambietta and Komamura at the same time.

\- I'm not the only one who has one.

\- Who else? - asked Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Shikeguni, Retsu, Renji, Shunsui, Kaien, and me. We are the ones who have someone.

\- Can I ask you something, Haru? - asked Unohana.

\- What is it?

\- How does Shikeguni speak? He was deaf when he was born.

\- He was lucky, and he could have a surgery at fifteen. Before that, he only could talk by sign language. We learned that, and his girlfriend was his best friend. Her father was deaf, she knew sign language and was the only one who could communicate with him besides of us.

\- What happened when he woke up after the surgery? How it was for him?

\- Only his girlfriend, Retsu and I were at the room at that moment. We made him believe the surgery didn't went well, until he listened the ambulance sirens. He didn't know how to react. He cried when he listened to our voices. It's the only time where I saw him cry.

\- Even when he was little, he never cried.

\- We know that.

\- What about Retsu? And Shunsui and Hikaru?

\- All of them have scars in their faces. It's better if they tell you the stories.

\- Is that a tail? - asked Bambietta, pointing at the white thing that was moving in Haru's back.

\- That's why I don't go to school. I'm sure you have one, dad.

\- I don't know what are you talking about - said Komamura, looking to another side.

\- You can hide it in our clothes. But I can't in my school uniform.

\- Now I know why you don't want me near when it's full moon - said Bambietta, disappointed -. Your girlfriend knows?

\- She will be here tonight. She likes my werewolf form.

\- I don't think she would like that - said Komamura.

\- And my wolf form. She was the only one who didn't bully me when I was little, besides of my brothers.

\- Brothers?

\- We consider each others brothers, because we were raised together. As our parents, I hope you understand that.

\- What about the training? - asked Kyoraku -. Ichigo had to raise you as humans.

\- All started when the three beasts losed control of their reiatsu.

\- Who are the three beasts?

\- Retsu, Shikeguni and me. I transformed into wolf randomly. Scientists wanted to experiment with me. My classmates ignored and bullied me. It was a nightmare until Ichigo decided to explain to all of us what was happening. He had to do it

\- And the others?

\- Shikeguni used Kaidou randomly when someone was injured, and Retsu's instincts were out of control. She attacked some of our classmates. Everyone was scared of her. And we attracted hollows. Ichigo didn't know how to deal with them. Train us was his only option.

\- He could seal your power. He can do that. It was a best option.

\- There was a problem. Some problems to be exact. If he sealed our powers I would turn into a wolf forever, the Zarakis would lose their sanity, Byakuya would be dragged to hell because of a power he received at birth, and Kaien and Kon would become full hollow. The decision of train us was one of the hardest he ever made. It was that, or losing some of us forever. He made the right choice.

\- Ichigo had to chose between following the law and your safety? - asked Rukia.

\- He even preferred death to lose one of us.

\- You are coming with us, now - sentenced Kyouraku.

\- You will take my brothers away from school? Without gigai? And knowing we can fight back?

\- We will kill Ichigo if you don't.

\- Try it.

 

Haru's face changed. From a playful one to a defensive one. He was ready to attack if he needed it.

 

\- Make me a favor and take orders seriously, younger.

\- My name is Haru. Remember it.

\- I don't need to remember your names.

\- Oh, you will. After all, the Soul King offered us a position in the Palace. Something higher than the ones he offers to your captains.

\- Don't you dare to accept that.

\- Too late. Ten years late.

 

Suddenly, Kyoraku's sword was in Haru's neck. Ichigo ran downstairs.

 

\- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! - yelled Ichigo. He was in rage.

\- You need to understand, Kurosaki - explained Kyouraku -. This boys can't have the positions the king offered to them. They...

\- Are not qualified? They are. Now take the sword away from my son.

\- Your son!? He doesn't look like you.

\- Every single one of them are my children. Touch a single hair of one of them, and I won't hold myself.

\- Do you think you scare me, Kurosaki? While you are human, you have to obey our orders.

\- He doesn't. Put that sword down - said voice.

 

A knife was in Kyoraku's neck. The knife was holded by a boy with black hair. His right eyes was covered by a black cloth.

 

\- Who are you? - asked Kyoraku.

\- Zaraki Shunsui. Also known as Silent Assassin.

\- The younger from that band?

\- Yes. Any problem with that?

\- Your band will disappear soon.

\- You won't take us to the Soul Society.

\- Yes, we will.

\- We won't go, even if you say it.

\- You will come. End of the question.

\- We won't. End of the answer.

 

Kyoraku attacked Shunsui with his sword, but he blocked it with his knive. Everyone saw that the knive wasn't normal. It was a hidden knive tied in his arm.

 

\- What kind of-?

\- This is my shikai - explained Shunsui -. Some of our shikais and bankais are based on videogames we like. Mine is from Assassins Creed.

\- Is that true?

\- The human world is their home - explained Ichigo -. If you take them to the Soul Society, you will be killing them. To not mention their girlfriends are not normal humans, and two of them know how to enter in the Soul Society without going to Rukongai, directly to the Seiretei. They will be with their boys before you notice them.

\- What kind of monsters did you raise?

\- The ones you gave to me. If they don't want to move, they won't.

\- They will do as I said or-

 

Kyoraku couldn't finish that sentence. A huge axe flew and hit the ground just in front of him. When they turned, there was a tall boy with white hair, tied in a huge braid, who looked like Zaraki Kenpachi. He had scars at the side of his mouth, covering a huge part of his cheeks and going nearly to his ears, similar to a smile. His face was calm, but his eyes said otherwise. Kyoraku looked at him, surprised. He was the same who couldn't control his reiatsu a few days ago, Zaraki Shikeguni.

 

\- Nii-san! You came early! - said Shunsui.

\- The teacher let us go home - answered Shikeguni -. You should be on school, Shunsui.

\- The teacher didn't come and the principal let us go home.

\- What a coincidence.

\- Nee-san is coming too?

\- And the others are listening, just in case.

\- If Nee-san arrives and you are still here, she will cut your throat, Captain Commander.

\- I don't think she will do that - said Kyoraku.

\- She will. After all, she has the beauty of our mother and the crazyness of our father.

\- She's not called Death Angel and Dancing Demon for nothing - added Haru.

\- Dancing Demon!? - asked Unohana, surprised.

\- When she fights, she likes to be covered in the blood of her preys - explained Shikeguni -. It looks like some kind of macabre dance. That's how she earned that nickname.

\- Now that all of us broke the law - said Ichigo -, the ones who want to meet the children can stay. The others must left before Retsu arrives, or there will be dangerous consequences. Deadly consequences.

 

Most of the captains left. The girls stayed. Komamura and Kenpachi stayed too.

 

\- You didn't come after the concert - said a voice from the garden.

\- Retsu... - said Unohana, seeing the girl who talked.

\- Hi mom.

 

A huge scar was crossing Retsu's face. Even with that, she was still beautiful. And tall. She was the same height as her twin brother and father.

 

\- I have work to do - said Ichigo -. Talk with them. If you need me, I'll be upstairs with Mugetsu, Tensa and Shiro.

\- Understood, Ichi - said Retsu.

 

Ichigo went upstairs. The others talked about their lives for hours. The other children joined them when they arrived. Ichigo was right. All the children act like all the others are their silbings, even if they aren't.

 

\- How is Ichigo as father? - asked Rukia.

\- Awesome! - answered the children.

\- He raised all of us like we were silbings - explained Retsu -. He's always there to protect us. Even now, and we protect him on return.

\- From what? - asked Bambietta.

\- Himself. Sometimes, some depressive thoughts hit him and we have to make him return to the real world. If we leave, I don't think he will survive unless he had a payback with something enough valuable.

\- What kind of payback? - asked Unohana.

\- Rukia. She's more valuable than all of us, but that doesn't mean he will forget about us. We have a high value for him. We are his children after all.

\- What about that week thing? - asked Kenpachi.

\- Oh, that. He asked us to became crazy if you take us to the Soul Society - answered Shikeguni -. He knows what we can do.

\- Byakuya... - said Rukia suddenly.

\- Yes, mom? - answered a boy with black hair and red eyes, just like Mugetsu.

\- It's true that you like men?

\- It is.

\- How do you know? Who do you like?

\- Abarai Renji - answered the others. Byakuya's face turned red.

\- Why did you have to say it out loud!? - yelled Byakuya.

 

The others laughed. A boy with long orange hair, tied in a ponytail, hugged Byakuya while laughing. Byakuya pushed him a little.

 

\- Now I see it - said Komamura to the other shinigamis -. Their bond as silbings is too strong. If we separate them, they will return with the others even if it costs their own lives.

\- It's better if we don't separate them, then - added Matsumoto -. Tell me how we will control 14 kids between 8 and 18 years old who are more powerful than their own parents.

\- That's impossible.

 

The shinigamis left late at night, after dinner. They wanted to stay a few more with their children.


End file.
